The New Career
by nickduvallover
Summary: Related to my story, Pediatric Dentistry Meets Niff! This has Jeff's interview 5 years prior to the original story and his first day. Two-Shot. Niff! Please Review and Tell me what you think Niffers!
1. The Interview

**This is a two shot! This first chapter is the interview and first meeting of Nick and Jeff from my story "Pediatric Dentistry Meets Niff. " The next chapter will be his first day! I just wanted to introduce them more. I hope you all like it! Please review!**

* * *

Jeff Sterling woke up on a sunny Tuesday morning ready for his new life to start. He went to a local community college to become a dental assistant, and he was excited for it. He always wanted to do something in dental, as his father was also a dentist in Colorado. Today, he had an interview with Westerville Pediatric Dentistry, to be an assistant to the doctor. It was peds, but he never had a problem with kids so he was perfectly okay about it. This office was brand new and found that this would a great place to start at.

Once he was ready for his 9 o'clock interview, dressed in a dress shirt and tie he left his apartment. The drive was about 30 minutes away so he had to leave early. He wanted to make a good impression, in front of the staff and the dentist. He had been practicing many of the interview questions that they might ask.

He parked in front of the stone building and walked in the reception. He smiled at the office manager, Rachel as she looked up. "Hi, Welcome to Westerville Pediatric Dentistry, how can I help you?" Rachel asked. She saw that obviously, he did not have a child with him so it had to be another reason.

"Hi, I am here for a job interview. My name is Jeff Sterling." He responded and Rachel smiled. "Ok great! Why don't you follow me, and I will lead you to the room. Dr. Duval is wrapping up with a patient, so it will be a few minutes." Rachel told the tall blond as she began to lead him back to a consulting room in the front.

"Just have a seat. It won't be that long." Rachel assured and left him alone, shutting the door closed. The wait wasn't all that long, just like Rachel said. He sighed and really hoped that he was nice, and relatable. He didn't know much about the office or the doctor himself, but was willing to learn it.

He heard somebody knock on the closed door, before the man came in. He was very young, tall with broad shoulders, with brown hair. He had blue scrubs on that proudly displayed his name in white lettering, Nick Duval, DDS.

"Hello, Mr. Sterling, it is a pleasure to meet you." Nick greeted, being very professional as he took a seat across from Jeff. Jeff smiled back and replied with "It is very nice meeting you too."

"Okay so, I read your résumé and I am actually highly captivated by your schooling, experience. I ask every potential assistant this, why do you want to be a pediatric dental assistant here at Westerville Pediatric Dentistry?" Nick asked, looking up and watching Jeff's features as he came up with an answer.

"I have always wanted to help people, my father is a dentist and he always took me to his office when I was growing up. I remember always being fascinated seeing him interact with the different types of patients, ranging from child to adult. So I decided to become an assistant. I wanted to stay local, because I have grown fond of Westerville, in addition to the people. I noticed this office a few months ago, shortly after I graduated and since then I imagined myself in an office much like this one." Jeff answered and Nick smiled, really liking the answer.

"Good and it says here you attended Dalton University, which has been a very respectable school for dentistry. Can you tell me what roles in leadership you have displayed in previous jobs?" Nick then questioned.

"I can say that I am really honest, trustworthy. I am all for team work." Jeff replied and Nick nodded. "Okay great, that happens very often in here, what would you do or say to a patient of mine if they are really scared?"

"Well, sometimes it's not that easy, but there are things you can do help them understand that it isn't that bad. I have used the show-tell-do method before with the instruments, in school. It really helps to understand from their views of the surroundings and advocate for them. Of course fiving them a small treat helps them." Jeff smiled and Nick laughed. "Yes, that is exactly how I see it."

Jeff smiled, he really liked the man. He was really nice and he could tell that he was kind and caring. "One more question, where do you see yourself in five years Jeff?" Nick asked.

"I see myself continuing to gain experience in this field and eventually go to school to become a dentist myself. " Nick nodded as he wrote down the reply. "Okay, well those are all the questions, but I really like what you have shown me. I don't normally do this, but I would like to offer you the job right now as my lead dental assistant."

Jeff beamed. "Really?" He asked and Nick smiled and started to laugh. "Yes." Nick replied and Jeff nodded. "I will take it." Nick grinned said "Perfect. We can do all the paperwork in a few days. I am really excited for you to be on my team." Nick said standing up and extending his hand out for a hand shake. Jeff accepted the shake and smiled. "Thank you, for the opportunity. I won't let you down."

"I think you will be a great asset to our team. So, how about you go home, relax. And I will see you tomorrow morning at 7:30 for a tour and introduction?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Yes, that sounds great." Jeff replied and Nick nodded. "Okay, cool. Well I will see you then; I have a patient I must go see. It was nice meeting g you, and I look forward to tomorrow." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "Me too." He said as they both walked out of the consultation room. Jeff was so happy to now be working at a dream office.


	2. First Day

The morning came sooner than Jeff expected it two. He remained full of activity the entire night to refresh his knowledge on the art of chair side assisting. So far, he really liked Nick and thought that he was a nice guy. He didn't know if he would be with any patients in the afternoon, so he just assumed he was going to be.

He got dressed after taking a warm shower in the tub of his apartment. He left for work ready to begin the day, and drove the 30 minutes to the office. He didn't know if he should move closer or not, because he hated to always make a thirty minute drive to a job.

It was 7:15, so he arrived a few minutes before he was supposed to be there. In attendance were already several cars so he assumed that Nick was already there. He walked in to the waiting room where he saw Nick at reception going through some files.

"Good morning Jeff! You ready for your first day?" Nick asked once he saw his new assistant walk in. Jeff beamed and replied with "Yes I am."

"Well come on back." Nick motioned Jeff to follow him so he can start the training. "It's going to be an exciting day. We have heaps of patients today." Nick said with a wink and Jeff smiled as they each passed a few of the exam rooms. Jeff admired how it was colorful, with one huge room with several exam chairs. The office was really big, and each of the private rooms was named by color. It was a nice way to organize more efficiently.

"Here are your scrubs, my assistants wear green ones." Nick started as he handed Jeff the green scrubs. Jeff nodded as he acquired the uniform. It was a lime green color, and Jeff loved that color so he was really happy. Jeff smiled at him as Nick led him to the lab and sterilization room. He told Jeff about all the stuff, which he knew what everything was.

The tour took about an hour or so, and soon Jeff knew the office pretty well now. "Am I the only assistant?" Jeff asked curiously and Nick nodded. "Yes you are, I haven't really interviewed a better person for the job, and you were the 6th person I interviewed." Nick told Jeff honestly. "The office opens at 9 am?" He then asked and Nick nodded. "Yes, and when I have a larger procedure, such as an extraction or root canal, those are always in the morning. Today is a good examples my first one is an extraction of a molar." Nick said and Jeff nodded.

Nick looked over to the blond. "Do you have any questions?" Nick asked and Jeff thought for a moment. "Not at the moment, but if I do, I will most definitely ask you or somebody." Jeff replied and Nick nodded. "That's fine, well we should get ready. Go change in your scrubs and we will invite the patient back. I am sure you know what tray set up is used for an extraction." Nick assumed and Jeff nodded.

"Great, I will have Rachel bring the patient back to the green treatment room. It is a 10 year old boy, he is easy, and he isn't that afraid… usually. This is his first big procedure, so we will see." Nick laughed.

Jeff changed into his scrubs and smiled to him. He loved how his scrubs had his first name embroidered over his chest pocket. He walked down the hall and gathered all of the tools from the drawers and placed them on the tray. He made sure he had everything and walked out of the room. He heard voices and a young boy talking so he knew that he was heading to the right direction. He heard Nick, so he knew that he was with the little boy already. He walked in the green exam room with a smile his face. He was a little nervous; he wants to do a good job. "Thank you Jeff." Nick said to the blond as he went back to the boy. "Alright, Cody. Do you remember what I am going to do today?" Nick asked as he pulled on a pair of his grape scented gloves. It was the boy's favorite scent, so he always used them.

"Pull out a tooth." The boy answered and Nick nodded. "Yep, and you won't feel a thing. We are going to give you some of that laughing gas so you won't feel the entire thing." Nick told him and looked up to Jeff, smiling at the patient and his assistant.

Cody nodded and sighed. Jeff smiled at him. "You are going to be just fine, Cody. Want to watch TV during it?" Jeff asked and Cody nodded. "Cool, what would you like to watch?" Nick smiled at the patient as he talked to the mom on the side of the room. Nick always allowed parents to be in the room with the child unlike adult dentists.

"Scooby Doo." Cody answered and Jeff beamed. "Awesome choice." The blond replied as he moved the TV closer to Cody.

"Okay, so, I am going to put the mask on your nose. You will feel funny, but you will get over that soon." Jeff explained as he grabbed the mask and put it over Cody. While he was doing it, Nick started to get ready, putting on his glasses and mask. Immediately, the boy started to feel the effects of the laughing gas and relaxed, his nerves disappearing as he watched Scooby doo.

Nick turned on the light overhead and adjusted it. "Okay, Cody. First you're going to feel a little bit of pressure, but it won't hurt." Nick said after Jeff handed him the Novocain needle. "Thank you." Nick smiled briefly at Jeff. Nick injected the needle after requesting the boy to open his mouth. He then put the used needle on the tray so Jeff can throw it away in the sharps container.

"You are doing a great job, buddy." Nick said from underneath the mask. Jeff stood ready with the water and suction tubes after he handed Nick the dental forceps. After wiggling the tooth, he asked Jeff for a little water as blood was visible. It was a quick process; it only took 5 minutes to pull out the molar. "Big alligator!" Nick asked when the boy closed while the suction tube Jeff was holding was in Cody's mouth. "Awesome, you are almost done."

The bleeding was soon controlled and Nick immediately threw some dissolvable stitches before placing a few cotton balls over the area.

"All done!" Nick smiled at the boy as he shut off the overhead light and raised the chair. "You did really well, great job Cody." Nick said sweetly as he pulled off his gloves. Nick turned to the mom so he could explain several things. "He will continue to bleed for the next 24 hours, keep cotton balls on it until it stops. Also, I will prescribe some antibiotics to prevent infection." Nick told the mom who nodded. "And no hard foods, do only soft foods or liquid like soup." Nick explained.

"Okay, great. I will make sure to do that." The mother replied smiling at her son, as Jeff raided his chair and helped Cody up. "Okay good, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call or come in." Nick said and turned to Cody. "You did an awesome job buddy. High five." Nick beamed as the boy giggled. "I feel numb."

Nick laughed and nodded. "That will go away, I promise. Jeff, how about you give him a goody bag." Nick said, standing up from his chair. Jeff got Cody the bag which made Cody excited.

"Thank you Dr. Nick!" Cody said as they walked out of the operatory room, before the mother expressed her thank you wishes too.

"You're welcome!" Nick replied as he walked to the front desk with them. Rachel handled all the payment plans while his office manager gave him his next chart. "I will see you soon." Nick said and disappeared back into the hallway and into the same operatory to find Jeff cleaning up. "You did really well, Jeff. You made things very easy. Thank you, I am impressed." Nick grinned and Jeff looked up.

"Thank you Dr. Duval." Jeff replied as he cleaned the chair with the spray bottle. Nick was really impressed at Jeff; he was acting like he'd been there for years instead of a day. It hasn't even been 3 hours yet, which made Nick even more impressed at how fast the blond caught on.

"Call me Nick, and call me Dr. Nick in front of a patient. You don't know how many people turned Duval… into Devil." Nick smiled and Jeff smiled.

Jeff chuckled. "Okay, well Nick. I like that. And you are by no means a devil… "Jeff chuckled and Nick sighed. "Teenagers… you know how they can be." Nick chuckled. "Yeah, well, thank you. I really like it here so far." Jeff admitted and Nick beamed. "I am glad you like it, we are happy to have you."

Jeff picked up the tools on the tray and smiled. "So what is next?" Jeff questioned and Nick look at the chart. "Jessica, she is coming in for 2 fillings. She is very nervous here, so we need to comfort her. After her, that's all the big procedures. The rest are all mainly exams." Nick answered and Jeff nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

* * *

**So here is the last chapter of this, I am going to continue to work on PDMN, the original story. I hope you liked this two-shot! :D **

**Please review!**

**My weeks are slowing down, finally! It's been a hectic several months at work. I now am beginning to have more time at home, and to write! So if you have a prompt… request away! Critically Yours is next on my list!**


End file.
